


Exorcist

by tanarill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exorcisms, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, History, Non-Consensual, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-08
Updated: 2007-12-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: There are five of them, three living, two dead. Together theyfight crimekill the dead.





	Exorcist

**Author's Note:**

> Another mood piece. I managed to get bleak, but not creeping horror, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

You have to have a good sense of history to do this job.

You also have to have good reflexes, an extensive knowledge of how to deal with thousand-year-dead kings, and be able to dispel ghosts without thinking about it.

The three of us were lucky: we survived learning these skills. Well, unless you count Citron's case. She didn't so much survive as blast through it. She's never quite told us what happened to Vashti. I'm nearly positive the bitch is still riding in her head, but as long as Citron remains _our_ Citron when we need her to be, I don't care what her relationship with her personal Possession is.

As far as we can tell, Bula not only never _was_ possessed, he can't be. And after all the times we've met up with ghosts who would _love_ to possess a man like Bula but couldn't, we're pretty sure.

And myself? Well, I retain the first ghost that ever possessed me - we call them Possessions, which is about as inaccurate as it gets - but she's completely and utterly harmless unless she's unleashing hell. In other word, she's the best nonliving ally we have, and having her _all the time_ is possibly the best thing that ever happened to us. We certainly would never have survived that first time without her.

Who are we? They call us a lot of things: exorcists, banishers, consorters-with-evil. We call ourselves Collapsers, because we collapse time sinks and bury the bones of time.

We also know, although it is never outright spoken, that every Collapser out there speaks of our team with awe, and when there's a case that they don't dream of taking on, they call us. They call us the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Spent a lot of time this week getting my life sorted out, and not as much time looking for jobs. If you know anyone in need of a Ph.D. of Molecular Biology, poke me!


End file.
